


Things That Stay The Same

by quietcontrary



Category: Nancy Drew - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcontrary/pseuds/quietcontrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A homecoming a few years on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Stay The Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CG (NYCScribbler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCScribbler/gifts).



**Merry Christmas, NCYScribbler!**

River Heights had not changed at all. There had been, of course, a few changes on the surface. The train station had been repainted. Apartment blocks had sprung up like mushrooms after the rain. Here a store had changed hands, or a new restaurant had opened up. But it felt so untouched by time that for a wild, dizzying moment, George felt that she had never left, and the last six years had been nothing but a hallucination.

'You ever been to River Heights before?' the cabbie asked her. He looked up at the rear view mirror, catching her eye. 'You just visiting?'

George supposed that she must look like a tourist. She had a suitcase in the boot and a duffel bag in her lap. She had flown from Tokyo to Boston and caught the train from Boston to River Heights, and hadn't properly showered not slept nor even changed in over a day. 'Just visiting,' she said, 'but just being here makes me I feel like I've never left.'

'It's always good to come home,' the cabbie said. 'Home never forgets you, and you'll never forget it.'

'I hope so!' George said. 'I haven't been away long enough to be forgotten entirely, I hope.'

Nancy's house looked the same as it did the last time she saw it, six years ago. The lawn was still immaculately neat, and the pleasant brick house was still as pretty to see. A large, handpainted banner swung across the front porch, and seeing it nearly brought tears to George's eyes.

 _Welcome Home, George!_ it read in Nancy's neat print, and it was such a Nancy thing to have done that George flung open the cab door before it had stopped moving and leapt out onto the sidewalk, oblivious to the cabbie's agitated yells.

'Nancy! Bess!'

And then she was in the middle of a tangle of arms and kisses, as she tried to hug them both at the same time and they tried hug her back and they all squeezed as hard as they could, half laughing and half crying. At last, she pulled away, but not letting go of the girls' hands.

'We've missed you so much!' wailed Bess.

'Yes,' said Nancy warmly. 'You were only going away for six months, and it's taken you six years to come home! It's so good to see you again, George.'

'You look so different!' Bess exclaimed.

George was startled. 'I do?' Nancy and Bess still looked just as she remembered them, with just a few cosmetic changes. Just like River Heights itself.

Nancy's red-gold hair was swept up in an elegant knot, and she wore a pretty blue dress that matched her eyes. She looked more determined, less girly, but the sweetness had not left her eyes and mouth. There was an engagement ring on her left hand, but no wedding band yet - which George had known all about, of course, but seeing it in the flesh was different to reading about it in a letter.

Bess was, if anything, a touch plumper than when George saw her last. She looked very happy, dressed in a flowery summer frock and with a simple gold band on her third finger.  
'Both of you still look like you're twenty two,' George declared. 'You look just the same as you always have!'

'You look the same, but different,' Bess said. 'Your clothes are so _modern!_.  
George laughed. 'Tokyo is very modern. But I still mostly live in slacks and blouses like I used to.'

Nancy was looking at her thoughtfully. 'I think the biggest change is how much you've mellowed,' she said. 'You don't look like such a tomboy as you once did!'

'You have Lee to thank for that,' George said, smiling to herself. If only they knew!

'But come inside,' cried Bess. 'We've just been keeping you on the front lawn. You must be so tired after travelling for so long.'

'I could do with a shower and a real bed,' George admitted, trying not to yawn now that Bess had reminded her of how sleepy she was, 'but not before I've drained every last piece of news from you both! Where are the boys?'

'Here!' said Ned, appearing like magic with her duffel in one hand and drawing her close for a hug with the other. 'It seems we have the very important jobs of paying your cab and delivering your luggage.'

'You'd better know it, Nickerson! Nancy has you well trained, I see.'

Ned gave a tragic sigh at that, but it was plain to see how much he adored his titian-haired fiance.

'Dave's taking your suitcase inside, and Burt's just helping Hannah move something in the guest room.'

'You'll have to tell us everything!' Bess said, pouncing on her as they entered the Drew's living room.

'I have told you everything!' George laughed. 'And I've spent reams and reams of paper doing so for the last six years. Don't tell me all that effort's gone to waste!'

'Of course not,' Bess said indignantly. 'But how is Tokyo - and teaching - and judo - and Lee? I can't believe you didn't bring Lee back to meet us!'

George's expression softened involuntarily when she thought of Lee, her beautiful, headstrong girl from Hong Kong. 'She's working,' George explained, 'and she has a judo competition next week. I'm out this time because of my ankle, but Lee's determined to win this thing! Tokyo is busy, and crazy, and busy. Teaching is wonderful - but it does make me vow I'll never have children!'

She flopped down into an armchair - her favourite, the one she always swung her legs over the back of. It was satisfying, being able to do it again.

Nancy laughed. 'I take it back, George - you haven't changed a bit!'

George stifled another yawn, and smiled sheepishly. 'Some things will never change, I suppose! But you must tell me more about you and Bess.'

'Nancy's still solving mysteries,' Bess chimed in. 'You know she contracts out sometimes, now.'

Nancy's blue eyes sparkled. 'Why, Bess,' she said. 'That's not news-worthy at all. I'm sure George never imagined for a moment I'd given up my mysteries.'

'You'll have to when you finally marry Ned,' Bess laughed. 'I suppose that's what's taking you two so long!' It was said lightly and meant as a joke, but George didn't miss the way Nancy's expression clouded over for a moment, or the way she bit her lip. She would have to get the story from Nancy - but later, after some real sleep and a chance to absorb some of the whirlwind feeling of being home again.

'You'll have to come out and see mine and Dave's little house,' Bess continued. 'Keeping house is such fun - and it will be more fun yet when we have children in a few years! Cooking and cleaning and shopping are much less thrilling than solving mysteries - but a lot less scary, too!'

'Of course I will,' George promised. 'I wouldn't miss it for the world. But how's Burt?' George asked, having seen no sign of him or Dave yet. 'I haven't heard from him for ages, it feels like.'

Nancy and Bess exchanged a glance. 'He's working as a sports journalist,' Nancy said.

'It's the job he's always wanted,' added Bess. 'Dave is green with jealousy over it!'

George opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a yawn that threatened to dislocate her jaw.

Nancy stood up. 'That does it, George Fayne!' she said with mock severity. 'Go straight to bed, and we can continue talking when you've stopped yawning like your head will fall off.'

George grinned. 'Yes, ma'am,' she said obediently. 'But I'll only nap for an hour, otherwise the times in my head will get even more mixed up than they are now!'

She hugged them again, Nancy and Bess, the friends from childhood that would always have a place in her heart, even if childhood was long gone, and time had slipped away. It was good to be back, good to see them both and exchange stories and laughter and hugs.

Nancy's guestroom was in the east wing of the house. George stepped in, still yawning, but snapped back to alertness when she saw the figure in the corner of the room.

'Burt!' she cried, when her brain caught up with her eyes. And she hugged him just as hard as she'd ever hugged him, forehead resting on his broad shoulders while he gently squeezed her back.

'It's so good to see you,' he said softly, in his rumbling voice.  
George took a step back, and cast a sharp (if sleepy) eye over him. He had lost weight in the past few years, the lean muscle from college football no longer needed in his office job. He couldn't quite meet her eyes, and there was an unhappy twist to his mouth.

'Burt,' she began, but he stopped her.

'Maybe later, George,' he said quietly. But then, with a flash of passion so strong his voice shook from it - 'How did you find the _courage_ , George?'

She was taken aback. 'Courage? I don't understand.'

He gestured helplessly. 'Leaving River Heights. Leaving the life everyone thought you should have, and making a life for yourself. And... Lee. You and her - how did you... how did you _dare_?'

She took his large hands in her own, wrapped her fingers around his. Their eyes met, unflinching.

'It's like a football match,' she said, understanding his confusion only all too well. 'Like a judo match. You go into it knowing that it's going to hurt like the devil, but you don't let knowing hold you back. The things worth having are the things you've fought for.'

She was home. Only for a visit, and only for awhile. But she was home, and they were all together - Nancy and Bess, Ned and Burt and Dave - and secrets would be unearthed, and mysteries would be solved.


End file.
